Morning in blue satin
by Berenice 05
Summary: Brian, Justin, des draps de satin... What else?
**Disclaimer :** Brian, Justin and co appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman. Je me contente de mettre des mots sur leurs images...

 **Warning :** ce texte est classé M parce qu'il fait EXPLICITEMENT état de relations sexuelles entre les deux personnages principaux. Si cette idée vous dérange, pourquoi ne pas vous refaire l'intégrale de Derrick en langue originale ?

 **Note de l'auteur :** D'abord, je tiens comme d'habitude à remercier ma bêta-lectrice de compêt' qui m'a lue et relue avec une constance hors norme. En remerciement, je l'ai convaincue de s'inscrire sur le site sous le nom de taravo10. Et je la harcèle pour qu'elle écrive. Oui, ne le dites pas, je suis un cœur.

Dernière chose : si certains d'entre vous attendent la suite de « Tous les chemins mènent à Pittsburgh », qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée d'une suite du point de vue de Brian. J'attends juste que l'inspiration revienne... En attendant, voici un OS tout frais pondu ! Nous sommes dans l'épisode 14 de la saison 2, ou quand une soirée éprouvante s'achève dans des draps bleus...

Le deal était clair : pas de numéro échangé, aucun baiser, pas plus tard que trois heures du mat' au loft...

Le genre de règles qui semblent écrites exprès pour que la machine Kinney n'en fasse qu'une bouchée.

Ça n'a pas raté : Brian est rentré un matin avec... Une demi-journée de retard.

Quand il est arrivé, je naviguais depuis plusieurs heures entre mes bouquins d'art et mon écran tactile. J'avais empoigné le stylet dès mon retour de la fête de cet enfoiré de Saps -du moins, dès que l'alcool et la drogue avaient atteint un degré acceptable dans mon sang- et je ne l'avais plus lâché. Ça faisait six heures que j'y étais et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je commençais à le sentir passer. Ma main droite tremblait comme au bon vieux temps de ma rééducation, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre. Je dessinais, encore et encore, m'aidant de ma main gauche quand la douleur se faisait trop présente et je me sentais... Juste bien. C'était d'autant plus bizarre que je venais d'échapper à une tentative de viol, mais tandis que l'imprimante ronronnait comme un matou docile en crachant les croquis, je me suis surpris, pour la première fois, à repenser à mon agression sans avoir envie de me jeter d'un pont. Chris Hobbs avait voulu me défoncer le crâne, Snaps avait cherché à me violer... Mais j'avais survécu. J'étais là, j'étais en vie, et tant que je serais capable de dessiner, ils n'auraient pas gagné.

Brian est rentré au moment où je terminais une série d'esquisses inspirées de la Renaissance italienne. Je l'ai regardé avec amusement se planter en plein milieu de la pièce pour virer ses lunettes, son blouson, ses pompes -le rangement selon Kinney... Il est allé se servir une bière, je lui ai posé deux-trois questions mais c'est lui qui m'a balancé la règle du « si tu découches, je te les brise ». Le message était clair : quoiqu'il se soit passé, ça n'avait rien à voir avec un coup de canif dans le drôle de contrat qui nous liait... D'ailleurs, il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre qu'il avait passé une soirée merdique...Et qu'il comptait bien ne pas m'en dire un mot. Mel appelle ça de l'égoïsme... Mauvaise foi de gouine, dirait Brian et pour le coup, il n'aurait pas tort. Fucking Kinney est plutôt du genre à cracher ce qui l'emmerde à la face du mec qu'il vient de baiser avant de le foutre à la porte. Brian, lui, ne ment qu'à ceux qui comptent... Je n'appelle pas ça de l'égoïsme.

Alors quand, à son tour, il m'a interrogé, j'ai monté un bobard sur une soirée chiante à mourir que j'avais quittée en vitesse. Oui, j'ai menti, et alors ? Après tout, il ne s'était -presque- rien passé... En tout cas rien qui justifie que Brian aille s'attirer des ennuis en démolissant Snaps à coups de poings. Tel que je le connais, il en était bien capable !

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a cru...Depuis qu'il était rentré, je sentais son regard sur moi, inventoriant les croquis accumulés, les bouquins grands ouverts... Tout ce désordre qu'il tolérait avec une étonnante patience dans son loft design, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis des semaines, depuis que j'avais commencé ce job de gogo danseur qui noyait mes prétentions artistique dans un brouillard de fatigue et de drogue. Il devait bien se douter qu'il s'était passé quelque chose... Mais il n'a posé aucune question. Il s'est contenté de marcher tranquillement vers le lit en me laissant déblatérer mes arguments foireux sans moufter. En chemin, il avait commencé à se désaper et moi... Eh bien, je le regardais faire, totalement dépassé. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ce qu'il me rende les choses aussi faciles... N'importe qui aurait insisté, m'aurait harcelé de questions, aurait exigé de savoir... C'est moi qui m'était entêté dans ce job. Brian avait essayé de me prévenir des risques et je n'avais rien voulu entendre. Il lui suffisait d'une phrase pour me renvoyer mon erreur en pleine face... Mais il n'a rien dit, rien du tout, pas un mot. Il ne me regardait même pas. Si je n'avais pas été totalement accro à ce type depuis le début, j'en serais tombé amoureux à ce moment-là. Amoureux du minuscule sourire qui palpitait sur ses lèvres quand il m'a écouté lui dire que j'avais décidé de me consacrer au dessin. Amoureux de son silence attentif quand je lui ai demandé-un peu inquiet, un peu tremblant quand même- s'il voulait bien m'aider à payer ces putains d'années d'études. Et définitivement raide dingue de lui quand il a désarmé ce qui me restait de gêne en répondant que oui, sa proposition « tenait toujours » -avec un regard lubrique remarquablement bien joué en direction de son entre-jambe.

J'ai envoyé valser mon tee-shirt au milieu des fringues de Brian, et je l'ai rejoint au lit. Parce que je voulais mettre les choses au clair -cet argent, c'était un prêt, un vrai prêt, avec intérêt, date d'échéance et tout le toutim- mais surtout, surtout... Parce que j'en crevais d'envie. A voir la petite étincelle malicieuse qui dansait au fond de son regard sérieux tandis qu'il m'écoutait parler contrat, il n'était pas dupe... Son sourire s'est agrandi et a gagné mes lèvres. Je savais si bien ce qu'il voyait... C'était là, dans ma manière de ramper vers lui, cette façon que j'avais de m'installer à un souffle de sa peau, dans sa chaleur qui m'effleurait. Ç'aurait été évident même si mon sexe ne s'était pas dressé, dur et impatient, sous le tissu épais de mon bas de survêtement... Et je m'en foutais. Pourquoi aurais-je voulu dissimuler quoi que ce soit ? Ce désir-là, cette faim qui me tord les tripes, elle était née dans cette même pièce, ce premier soir où Brian s'était déshabillé devant moi, aussi bandant que provocant... Je ne pouvais pas la nier et je n'en avais pas envie. Et puis surtout, je voulais savourer tout le reste : le poids de son corps qui me rivait au matelas en douceur, les muscles longs et tendus sous la peau tiède tandis qu'il me maintenait tout contre lui, le ronronnement de sa voix au creux de mon oreille quand il m'a demandé ce qui m'avait fait changer d'avis et cette morsure, incisive et légère sur mon doigt qui caressait ses lèvres -une manière comme une autre de me rappeler qu'il n'était pas dupe de mon silence...

Un homme doit savoir accepter qu'on l'aide quand c'est nécessaire...

C'est en m'entendant prononcer les mots de Brian que j'ai su ce que j'allais faire... Et je crois que lui aussi. Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'il m'envoie balader -après tout, la dernière fois que j'avais osé suggérer l'idée, il avait failli me noyer sous la douche- mais une fois de plus, le mystère Kinney m'attendait au tournant. Une caresse tendre sur le flanc, une pression légère et il me laissait inverser les positions en douceur, sans me lâcher des yeux, mais sans rien dire, avec cette esquisse de sourire qu'il a parfois, et qui me donne envie de bouffer ses lèvres. Un baiser puis un autre et mes mains qui se gorgeaient de sa peau ...

Je lui ai piqué des mains le préservatif qu'il venait de récupérer il s'est laissé faire. A peine une légère résistance au moment de se retourner, un bref regard échangé, le temps d'un baiser léger, puis d'un second... Sous ma bouche, la sienne, tendre et tiède, signait son accord tacite plus clairement que tous les mots du monde et mon cœur battait comme un dingue... Parce que ses yeux, ce désir qui m'incendiait la peau tandis qu'il me regardait me débattre pour bazarder mon survêt', je connaissais, je savais gérer... Mais le reste... Cette douceur dans son regard, la manière dont je sentais son corps se détendre contre le mien, vulnérable et magnifique... Tout ça, je me le prenais en plein cœur et derrière mon sourire pétillant, je n'en menais pas large. Il s'est retourné dans un froissement de soie, savourant ouvertement la caresse du draps sur sa peau, il s'est calé sans hâte contre les coussins et moi je le bouffais des yeux... Parce qu'il était beau à crever, qu'il le savait... Et qu'il s'en foutait. Aucun calcul, aucune manœuvre séductrice dans ses gestes, seulement une détermination tranquille : la volonté affichée de m'offrir ce dont j'avais besoin. A cet instant-là, Fucking Kinney n'existait plus : il n'y avait plus que Brian. Le seul mec au monde capable d'aimer assez pour ne jamais dire que la vérité... Le seul qui soit prêt à démolir ses barrières de protection à coup de pied si cela pouvait m'aider à avancer.

C'est pour ça qu'il s'était retourné, pour ça qu'il s'était laissé faire...

Il savait ce que cette position impliquait.

Il savait que je percevrai la moindre de ses réactions : le balancement incontrôlé de ses hanches qu'il frottait contre le drap et surtout, cette manière qu'il avait de bouger au creux de mes bras sans jamais quitter ma peau, son soupir tremblant quand je l'ai enveloppé de mon corps.-et le dos soyeux qui se courbaient sous moi, attentif et docile, ses reins arqués qui cherchaient le contact... Je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage, il me hurlait son désir et sa confiance par tous les pores de sa peau. Il s'offrait à moi, sans pudeur, sans limite. Il m'abandonnait totalement le contrôle. J'aurais pu le faire attendre, le torturer, le faire gémir, le faire crier... Il m'aurait laissé faire. Et j'aurais adoré ça.

Mais pour l'heure, j'avais autre chose en tête. J'étais shooté, je crois. C'est çà, l'effet Brian Kinney... Auprès de lui, on se sent à la fois chéri, protégé et incroyablement libre. C'était une drogue dure que je crevais d'envie de lui faire partager depuis longtemps... Alors je me suis glissé contre lui, remontant vers sa nuque, et ma peau sur la sienne n'était qu'une unique caresse.

J'ai souri contre son cou en le sentant soupirer et onduler sous moi, frissonner et se coller à ma paume tandis que mes doigts l'encerclaient et le prenaient peu à peu. Le voir ainsi, à la fois abandonné et impatient, c'était meilleur que tout, alors même cet accroc dans son souffle quand je l'ai pris ne m'a pas arrêté : moi entre ses reins et mes doigts qui glissaient sur ses flancs et se perdaient entre ses jambes, à la recherche de son sexe tendu, c'était ce qu'on voulait tous les deux. Brian était brûlant et serré à m'en rendre dingue et c'est lui qui a bougé en premier, me clouant en lui, m'interdisant d'attendre avec ce soupir tremblé qu'il a parfois. Ce simple geste a suffi à me faire disjoncter... J'étais libre de bouger. Libre de prendre et de donner. Un mouvement, deux, et très vite, trop vite, la douceur s'est envolée, bouffée par le désir qui m'écrasait. Je voulais prendre mon temps, mais Brian et moi, l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, c'était trop bon, trop fort, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps... Alors je me suis laissé aller, ciblant ce point en lui qui le fait trembler, et ma main sur son sexe s'est faite plus rapide, presque dure tandis que j'embrassais, léchais et dévorais la peau salée de son cou. Je voulais qu'il jouisse en premier... Lui qui est le centre de mon monde et qui refusait de l'entendre, je voulais qu'il le sente en prenant son pied dans mes bras. C'est la seule chose qui me gardait lucide tandis que la chaleur, les frottements et les soupirs me conduisaient inéluctablement vers le point de rupture, et c'est son orgasme qui m'a fait basculer... Je l'ai senti se laisser aller dans ma main et ses muscles internes se crisper brutalement autour de moi. Le corps sous moi s'est affaissé dans les draps bleus et j'ai lâché prise, balayé par une vague de plaisir qui m'a laissé haletant et faible comme un enfant.

Combien de temps, après cela ? Combien de secondes, de minutes, ancrés l'un dans l'autre, luttant pour retrouver notre souffle ? Impossible de le savoir au juste... C'est moi qui me suis relevé, qui ai nettoyé sommairement le corps alangui avec un pan du drap. Brian s'est laissé faire sans bouger. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais je m'en foutais pas mal. Ce qui venait de se passer allait bien au delà d'une simple baise, nous le savions tous les deux, et la manière dont son corps a suivi le mien quand je l'ai attiré contre moi, dans la moitié fraîche et propre du lit, valait tous les aveux. Lorsque le sommeil m'a emporté, je souriais encore : nous aurions d'autres matins de satin bleu...


End file.
